


не ходите дети после отбоя гулять

by tryde



Category: KLDSTV | Колдовстворец
Genre: M/M, запретный плод, особо впечатлительным не смотреть
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryde/pseuds/tryde
Summary: я откровенно не понимаю как сороки выживают в клдств
Kudos: 9





	не ходите дети после отбоя гулять

—  О -па, привет, какой сюрприз, чего не спишь? — улыбается Костик, со всего ходу влетая во Льва после отбоя. Неудачно вписался в поворот, неудачно выбрал время, неудачно наткнулся  _ на этого. _

— У меня к тебе тот же вопрос, — зеркаля чужую улыбку, Лев потирает переносицу, словно бы они встречаются вот так вот каждый день и он конкретно от него заебался и: — Ты ведь все равно сбежишь, так что давай, скажи хотя бы одно имя, — он тяжело выдыхает, разводит руками и делает еле заметный шаг вперёд, когда улыбка Кости становится шире: «Ну так я и собрался тебя отпускать, ага».

— Прости, своих не сдаю, — качает головой и прячет руки за спину, так, чтобы Лев  _ точно увидел. _

— Несёшь подарочек?

— Ага, подружке с Хорса, — кивает, пытаясь обрулить Льва сбоку, но тот предупреждающе изгибает бровь и немного наклоняется в сторону. — Ну срочно надо, Лев, дорогой, мы ж столько знакомы, — и у Льва дергается глаз.

Именно потому, что они  _ столько  _ знакомы, Льва так бесит эта ситуация. Они оба об этом знают, и это бесит ещё сильнее. 

— Ты меня бесишь, — с привычной вежливой улыбкой оповещает, кольцо на пальце потрескивает и Костя дует губы трубочкой: быстро отделаться не получилось.

— А вот ты меня нет, — Костя наклоняет голову, произносит прежде, чем Лев успевает дополнить свою фразу, и вытаскивает руку из-за спины. Раскрытой,  _ пустой  _ ладонью похлопывает Льва по плечу и широко улыбается. — Мог бы сказать, что люблю тебя безмерно, но ты меня неправильно поймёшь. Обожаю, во, отличное слово, — Костик хмыкает и незаметно разворачивает их боком. Лев сжимает желваки и усмехается. — Обожаю тебя, Лев Потемкин.

— Ты думаешь, что «люблю» я пойму неправильно, а «обожаю» нет? — Костику не нравится резкая перемена Льва, ему не нравится то, как тот неумолимо сокращает дистанцию и  _ ведь реально сейчас засосёт, сука. _

— Э-э, тихо, у меня... 

— Что у тебя? — улыбается Лев, приподнимая бровь и останавливая ладонь на полпути к бедру. Ну не скажет же Костик, _ кто _ .

— Вера у меня, понимаешь? Ре-ли-ги-я, — нервно смеётся, рукой отстраняя Льва, —  _ ага, во имя охуенного минета Кеши Гинса, _ — и качает головой. — И чего это ты к людям посреди ночи пристаешь?

— О, — не смущается Лев, — ты же не даёшь мне наводку на какую-нибудь девочку, — он пожимает плечами и все ещё не отстраняется. «Ну уйди уже.» — Или мальчика? Вот и пристаю, к кому могу.

— У-у, что о тебе люди-то скажут, — назидательно тянет Костик, уже назубок выучив, чем можно уколоть Лёвочку. — Лёва, ну давай по-хорошему. Отпусти, пупсик? А я никому не скажу,  _ чем  _ ты тут занимаешься, — и неопределенно машет руками примерно на «чем». 

Лев выдыхает и ерошит спутанные волосы: в любой другой ситуации Костя бы его даже пожалел. «Наверное, тяжело быть охотником, простите, крысой» — и Костик шагает в сторону. Никто его не останавливает.

— Че замер-то? — немного грубо интересуется Лев, не скрывая зевка. — Иди давай, я не видел тебя, ты меня, — и понуро опускает плечи, без церемоний разворачиваясь на пятках и удаляясь за поворотом.

— Каждую пятницу одно и тоже, — тихо бубнит Костя. — Сцепились батя с дедом, бля, — и тыльной стороной ладони вытирает капельку пота, потекшую по виску. _ У него полные карманы запрещенки _ и Лев об этом знает лучше других, — все-таки, знакомы они уже  _ очень давно. _


End file.
